dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman (Bruce Wayne)
Batman, One of the best detective's of the comic universe! First seen in Detective comics #27 (May 1939) has gone MICRO HERO! here are some forms of him in micro-hero! Thanks to all the people who work on these! Batman To The Rescue VS Villians.gif Bruce Bat 2.0.PNG Batman fear.png Batman e.gif Batman DC.gif Batman daveOMil.gif Batman Dave.gif Batman d.gif Batman Crazy Batman 327 B.gif Batman CA25.gif Batman CA.gif Batman c.gif Batman 70s.gif Batman Blue DLsJusticeLeague.gif Batman BLL.gif Batman Black DLsJusticeLeague.gif Batman Begins PRS.gif Batman Begins 3 PRS.gif Batman Begins 2 PRS.gif Batman b.gif Batman 2525.gif Batman 1970s-Elph.gif Batman - Cover Batman -235 BJC.gif Batman--4C- Rat.gif Batman 30s fear.png Batman 4D Rat.gif Batman 01 rar.gif Batman.gif Batman-.png Batman The Dark Days.gif Batman SA.gif Batman 1953.gif Batman 2.gif Batman (6).png Batman (3).png Batman (4).gif Batman (30).jpg Batman - Howie.gif Batbegins1.gif Bat-Batman-SM137-138-Elph.gif Batarang.gif MightTheBatmanversion2.gif MightTheBatmanV2.gif MightBatman-McGuinness.gif FUDGE DC Batman 01.gif Bat.gif Alsbat.png ABEL BatmanNAdams.gif ABEL BatmanAnimated1.gif ABEL Batman90s.gif 1588.gif Batman19.jpg Batman18HALOJumpsuit.jpg Batman11a.png Batman11.jpg Batman8ra.gif Batman7mv.gif Batman7.gif Batman007 ABEL .gif Batman006 ABEL .gif Batman4gen.gif Batman3rm1.gif Batman3Older-JR.gif Batman3.png Batman3 (4).gif Batman003 ABEL .gif Batman2rb2.gif Batman2-JR.gif Batman2-Howie25.gif Batman2 microhero.gif Batman002 ABEL .gif Batman2 (8).gif Batman1TmBrtn--Orlock.gif Batman1sr.png Batman1-JR.gif Batman01-SF-Toth-Urban.gif Batman01-kane2-urban.gif Batman01 elija.gif Batman0a.gif Batman0.gif Batman00.gif Batman Xfactor.png Batman vs riddler.gif Batman TD-1.gif Batman TD.gif Batman Superman.gif Batman SC TD.gif Batman Robin.gif Batman rar-Titans of Tomorrow.gif Batman PRS.gif Batman naelofan.gif Batman nafum.jpg Batman microhero.gif Batman JLAB.gif Batman jla.gif Batman JL BRM.gif Batman JimLee (2).gif Batman HM Dax.gif Batman Heph.gif Batman henriquentostd.gif Batmanjeunewr6.gif Batman-i r1.gif BatmanHUSH dlm.gif Batman----howie.gif Batman--Howie.gif Batman-Howie.gif Batman-GL17-MKMH.gif Batmanfc4.png Batman-Dick.GIF BatmanDeadEnd--Orlock.gif Batman-dark02-howie.gif Batman-Byrne.gif Batman-BruceWayne-Timm2.gif Batman-BruceWayne-Timm.gif Batman-BruceWayne-Sekowsky.gif Batman-BruceWayne-Ross.gif Batman-BruceWayne-Robbins.gif Batman-BruceWayne-Perez.gif Batman-BruceWayne-Pacheco.gif Batmandbz.png Batman-BruceWayne-Miller.gif Batman-BruceWayne-McGuinness.gif Batman-BruceWayne-Mazzucchelli.gif Batman-BruceWayne-Kane.gif Batman-BruceWayne-Infantino.gif Batman-BruceWayne-Dillin.gif Batman-BruceWayne-Davis.gif Batman-BruceWayne-Byrne.gif Batman-BruceWayne-BYO.gif Batman-BruceWayne-Bolland3.gif Batman-BruceWayne-Bolland2.gif Batman-BruceWayne-Adams.gif Batman-BruceWayne2.gif Batman-Blue25.gif Batman-Black.gif Batmananim.gif Batman-Almond.gif Batmanaa.png Batman9632.gif Batman-2009.gif Batman488.gif BatMan258.gif Batman224.gif Batman90.gif Batman70s.gif Batman48c.png Batman48b.gif Batman41.gif BatMan24.gif Batmantheiii.gif Batman-TD.png BatmanTASdan.gif Batmantas6cx.gif Batman-SM138-Elph.gif BatmanRGdg-ar.png Batmanredo dlm.gif BatmanRedo.jpg BatmanPstrJmLeM--Orlock.gif Batman-PN12.gif Batman-PN1.gif Batman-Perez-JLAAv.gif Batman-Perez-JLA.gif Batman-Perez.gif BatmanOYL-JT.gif Batmannewjla4wn.gif Batmannew.gif Batman-MFD2.gif Batman-MFD.gif BatmanM2.gif Batman-L-BJC.gif Batmanka8.gif Batmank.png BatMan-JR.gif Batmanjmpnget--orlock.gif BatmanJmLeM--Orlock.gif BatmanJLUdan.gif Batmanjlu2.gif Batman-JLAnimated-Timm-Urban.gif BatmanJL.gif Jla ba13.png Jddbatmanvm0.png Jddbatman1989ut9.png IJokerBatmanBJC.gif Hoodle10.png Hooded11.png HO BB-Batman .gif HO Batman 1.gif Fudge DC-Batman-APR07.gif EGB Batman TheDarkKnight Armor.gif DLD Batman Jim Lee.gif DCNewFrontier-Batman-BruceWayne-Cooke.gif Dc2batsnv4.gif Dc2bats1lf.gif Dc batman maguire ani rar.gif Dark Knight Hephaestus.gif DaiNewBatMan-1.png Ctbp stealth batman.gif Ctbp sf batman.gif Ctbp outsiders batman.gif Ctbp jimlee batman orlock.gif Ctbp Batman05.gif Ctbp batman update.gif Ctbp batman scowle.gif Ctbp batman mcfarlane.gif Ctbp batman begins.gif Ctbp batman.gif Ctbp batman (2).gif Crisis-Batman.gif Crisis - Earth 2 Batman.gif Chris lang batman.gif Bwurbanbatman3md.gif BT-The-Batman.gif Btsy.gif Bts-Scpd.gif Blanchett Batmanredo.gif Blanchett batman.gif BigboywondersBatman3.gif BigboywondersBatman2.png BigboywondersBatman1.png BigboywondersBatman.png Batsy10.png Batrat2.gif Batmat AH.gif Batmanyearone.gif BatmanY100-JR.gif Batmanver2de1.gif Batmanurban2.gif Zoo-Batman.gif UnmaskedHeroes.gif The-Batman-TLD.gif P813891.gif Thebatman0rv.gif The batman.gif Superfriends-Batman.gif Spectacular Batman.PNG SoY-BatmanBJC.gif Snd batman.gif Sinistro corps batman.PNG Rich batman.gif REMYBatman.gif Jla batman 01 rar.gif Oldandnew2.png NewDCBatman.jpg M-Batman-1.png Lilbatman.gif Kmgjkkkkkkkk.gif Jumping bats.gif Jumping bats 2.gif JLAV-Batman.gif Jla batman 02 rar.gif Batmoto.png TC Batman BruceWayne SinestroCorps.gif TC Batman BruceWayne GreenLantern.gif Starro Batman BB.gif Buddies-Batman01-Urban.gif Batman-Minuteman-Elph.gif Dc batman 01 rar.gif BatmanRGdg-ar.png Batman-ram.png Batman Original Suit by BAILEY2088.jpg Batman Micro Jim Lee Inspired by darknight7.jpg Batman by BAILEY2088.jpg Batman A Death In The Family by dannysmicros.png Batman69.gif BatmanZedDesign.png Jla batman 05 rar.gif Jla batman 04 rar.gif Jla batman 03 rar.gif darkknight.png|batmanx2|link=Batman (Bruce Wayne) bat_fa10.png|The new bat family imagesCAN203K6.jpg imagesCA3XGOTY.jpg imagesCAP7LI94.jpg JUSTICE_LEAGUE_Batman_BOF.png Batman.PNG ABEL Batmen1101.PNG ABEL_BatmanVsRas1101.PNG ABEL_BatmanBWayne2201.PNG ABEL_BatmanVarious1101.PNG batmanfirstapearance.png Beetleblood Template and Micro Heroes - Copie.png|Batman Arkham Asylum-Arkham City ABEL_Batman_EarthOne_1101.PNG ABEL_BatmanBWayne_New52_1101.PNG ABEL_BatmanBWayne_Debut_1101.PNG ABEL_BatmanBWayne_1950s_1101.PNG Batman (Arkham).png Batman5.png ABEL_BatmanAnimatedConcept_1101.PNG Flashpoint fp_batman_rar.gif Flashpoint Paradox Batman.png Other Versions LilBatman_JLA_MB.png LilBatman_WJ68.png _mightBatman-MiniMe.png Batman_Byzantine_MB_FelipeContest.gif Batman_VH_EarthV_MB.gif AL_Batman_MB.gif Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Justice League of America Category:Batman Family Category:Outsiders Category:Batman Inc. Category:White Lantern Corps Category:Justice League International Category:Justice League Task Force Category:Justice League Category:Batmen of All Nations